


Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic

by Oniisama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Filk, If You Squint And Look Hard, Meta, Multi, Trope Bingo But I'm Playing With Eight Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniisama/pseuds/Oniisama
Summary: A musical tribute to theoretical, trope-tastic fanfic, with apologies to the Fab Four.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Filk inspired by my pal Sarah who joked, "I'm excited to read the fic I bookmarked last week. It's a gender-swapped AU Omegaverse Captain America/Tony Stark love story set at a coffee shop on a college campus in which they have to fake a relationship for a week." I mentioned that she left out that it was hurt/comfort and they were snowed in. Then, this happened.
> 
> Set to the tune of "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", reprise included.

It was earlier this afternoon  
That a pairing almost made me swoon  
I wrote the saga in a fevered state  
And I think the result's pretty great  
So may I ask for comments please  
On the couple of the century:  
Stevie and Toni, Co-Ed Coffee Gals!

We're Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic  
The tropes will set your heart aglow  
Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic  
It's crack but we write what we know  
Captain Stevie's AU, Captain Stevie's AU  
Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic 

It's full of hurt and comfort  
It's set in Chapel Hill  
They've got a leering audience  
We'd like to watch them bone for us  
We'd love to watch them bone 

They're fake dating when it starts to snow  
And they're in heat 'cause it's A/B/O  
But before their feelings get too strong  
A sexy rival's gonna come along  
So let me introduce to them  
The one and only Becky Barnes  
In Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic, yeah!

(Reprise)

(G, T, M, E!)

We're Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic  
Our trio put on quite a show  
Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic  
How it went mpreg we'll never know  
Captain Stevie's AU, Captain Stevie's AU  
Captain Stevie's AU, Captain Stevie's AU

Captain Stevie's AU Femslash Fic  
We've finally reached our HEA  
Captain Stevie, Beck, and Toni's AU Femslash Fic  
We really wish that we could stay  
Captain Stevie's AU, Captain Stevie's AU  
Captain Stevie's AU Fem...slash...fic!


End file.
